Infrared spectroscopy is a technique based on the absorption or reflection of infrared radiation by chemical substances; each chemical substance having unique absorption spectra. Fourier Transform Infrared (FTIR) spectroscopy is used to identify biochemical compounds and examine the biochemical composition of a biological sample. Typically, FTIR spectra are composed of absorption bands each corresponding to specific functional groups related to cellular components such as lipids, proteins, carbohydrates and nucleic acids. Processes such as carcinogenesis may trigger global changes in cancer cell biochemistry resulting in differences in the absorption spectra when analyzed by FTIR spectroscopy techniques. Therefore, FTIR spectroscopy is commonly used to distinguish between normal and abnormal tissue by analyzing the changes in absorption bands of macromolecules such as lipids, proteins, carbohydrates and nucleic acids. Additionally, FTIR spectroscopy may be utilized for evaluation of cell death mode, cell cycle progression and the degree of maturation of hematopoietic cells.